Into the Past
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: I am really into writing time travel fics in Bleach, it's the only thing I can write, anyway this story came from a little thought of what would happen if Kaien appeared and met Ichigo, so I needed a time travel for this and invented Sora a mysterious future boy who takes in two time travel hitch hikers a.k.a. Kaien and his wife Miyako. Time travelers get stuck in the Arrancar arc
1. CHAPTER 1: Time Travel Hitch Hikers

Into the Future

Characters- Ichigo, Kaien, Miyoko and Rukia

Parings~ Ichigo Rukia and Miyoko and Kaien

Plot: fix time travel device for Miyoko and Kaien to go back home

My character: Sora, black haired blue eyed boy about 14 years old, origin unknown, since he nothing of his parents. He is human with a crazy amount of spiritual pressure. (Power: at the moment time travel and unnatural genius.)

Timeline:

-Arrancar Arc, why cause I want some confrontation with Aaroniero Arruruerie 9th Espada

-Miyako and Kaien's Timeline, Soul Society.

-Lastly Sora's timeline a time where the world of the living is more advance and Ichigo has already died and becomes an official Shinigami and is a romantically dating Rukia Kuchiki a very beautiful… midget.

CHAPTER 1: Time Travel Hitch Hikers

"Shit, not again," a black haired boy with blue eyes said as he appeared out of nowhere in the Goeti 13. He sighted and started to walk around the Seretei that he wasn't that use to. The kid's name was Sora and he didn't have a last name, he was human with a lot of spiritual pressure, he was an orphan and he never knew his parents, so he had no last name, you may ask who gave him his name, but it was a certain orange haired soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. Sora was usually a loner, his only friends where Ichigo, Tessai, Yuroichi and Urahara Kiskue, he was moocher in his little candy store and Kiskue had raised him, he was like his father, but Sora couldn't help but blame his guardian for making him this brilliant, because Sora invented a time machine. The Fricken thing wasn't perfected yet and he kept on being thrown through time since he couldn't find a place to fix the thing. He started to head to Squad 12, Research and Development. Sora hoped at least that that the squad existed cause last time he was manned by Hiyori the blond big tailed vizard dough she wasn't a vizard yet… She was a third seat with her former captain Kirio Hikifune who later becomes one of the Royal Guard, but of all he just hoped that the squad captain was Kiskue, not the evil crazy scientist Mayuri.

OoOoOoOooOOoOoOO

Kaien was out late on the Seretei and he was heading out to his house with his wife Miyako, they were heading back to their little house out of the Seretei from there long day of work in Squad 13, there captain had gotten sick and they worried terribly of his health.

"So, Kaien how is Rukia doing in her training?" Miyako asked her husband, it was just casual talk and Miyako was very fond of Rukia and loved to hear about her and her improvement in her training.

"She's doing well, she's asked of you, that girl admires you," he said

"Ha. Admires me? Boy she admires you, Kaien, but I must say it is a surprise. **You** a role model don't make me laugh." Miyako teases by making a fake laugh.

"What… hugh." Kaien said getting a tick mark for the insult/tease. He turned to face her when he saw a boy running out of the 12th Division with some of the officers screaming out Ryoka.

OoooOoOOoOOOOoOoO

Once again Sora was running for his life, it was mostly soul reapers and he couldn't help but curse them even dough Ichigo was one and his guardian Kiskue was a former one, he just couldn't help but say… "Blast you Soul Reapers! STOP CHASING ME!" Sora got out his time machine. It was usually around this time when he was being chased that he took his blasted time Machine that looked just like a normal wrist watch. Sora put it on and he wasn't looking at what was in front of him, he hit the watch to Kaien who kept contact with his wife and the three went through time with him.

OoOoOOOoOoOOoOoOO

Sora backed up from his time travel hitch hikers and his eyes widen to see the exact same face as Ichigo, but instead of seeing orange hair or amber eyes he saw black raven hair and blue eyes. Sora blinked, _was this really happening_, he thought. It was quite funny, but people would say that Sora was somewhat related to Ichigo, sometimes they would mistake him as his father, when Rukia was on the picture, dough Rukia had violet eyes…

Kaien and Miyako where welcomed by the morning light of the Seretei, Kaien turned to see the Ryoka boy who was gaping at them. On instinct since he knew something was terribly wrong even dough he knew he was in the Seretei his gut said otherwise he grabbed Sora by the shirt and hoisted him up.

"What did you do Ryoka?" he asks, Miyako instead slaps Kaien fingers from the boy and instead of going on Sora's defense since he was just a young boy, Miyako hoisted him and started shaking him while demanding him things that Sora couldn't quite catch anyway. Sora was being crazily mad handled from the female soul reaper. Sora had it, he was usually controlled his spiritual pressure since he had the training with Yuroichi-san, but he was tired of being mad handled.

"STOP!" he screamed and red spiritual pressure surrounded him, the two soul reaper backed up from the crazy amount of spiritual pressure that they had a hard time to breath in, but then they felt it disappear.

"So you came back from more midget!" Hiyori said coming out from her barracks, Sora jumped back from the crazy midget to crash into Miyako who touched her husband and they were hitch hiking once again to arrive in the Winter War, in the world of the living in front of Urahara Kiskue's store.

"Shit not again," Sora cursed sadly, so close he thought, this wasn't the right time he knew since the store was old, he and Kiskue had upgraded it, this wasn't his home. It was the right place but still the wrong time line, it was still the same problem and now he had another, two hitch hikers that he had to take back to the past, it was such a drag.


	2. CHAPTER 2: WHAT A DRAG

Into the Past

CHAPTER 2: WHAT A DRAG

Kaien looked up at the sky to see a war up there, a white haired midget was fighting a gorgeous onyx skin babe and there was some soul reapers fighting a ginormous hollow bug… and did he just see that one of the soul reapers had a face of a dog.

"It is official today is the weirdest days of my life," Kaien said as he looked up into the sky.

"Nah I've seen weirder this babe has really gotten me into weirder places," he gestures at his watch, "why did I have to invent you," he cries at his wrist watch.

"You invented a watch?" Miyako asked

"It's a time machine, I'm from the future, yeah I cracked time travel," he said with not that much energy, he wished he never invented the time machine, it was such a drag. "What a drag," he speaks out.

"Are you telling me we are in the future?" Kaien asks him.

"For you guys it looks like but for me it's the past I haven't been able to head anywhere close to my timeline," Sora pouted.

"Time travel," Miyako said disbelievingly, she grabbed her husband's wrist and they huddled close to the store's front door. "Is this boy serious?" she asks her husbands.

"Well from what happened, I don't think he's lying." Kaien said as he looked back at the boy who was looking at them, Kaien met up with in exact replica of his eyes and he was so shocked of the boy features, they looked so much like him.

"What?" Sora asked he was getting a little uncomfortable from his stare. Kaien shook his head and shifted back to his wife who was looking in between Kaien and Sora.

"What's your name kid?" Miyako asks him

"It's Sora." Sora responds

"What about last name?" Kaien asks

"Don't have any." Sora responds truthfully.

"Sora will you help us back to our time line?" Kaien asks

"Seriously you don't have to ask, dough it's a drag an all it's my duty to send you safely back into your time line before a paradox happens and the world as we know it is destroyed." Sora said with a smile.

"Kid you don't have to say it so cheerful when we could easily destroy the time stream." Miyako says, Sora rolls his eyes and feels nothing in the Urahara Store; he looked around and noticed that mostly the town was empty except the soul reapers who were fighting and then Ichigo appears out of the garganta with Reatsu Unahana.

"Okay folks time to head out somewhere else we don't want to touch too much stuff here." Sora says grabbing the two soul reaper hands putting them on their shoulders; Miyako had raised her eyebrow for he treated time travel like the plague. Sora presses a button and they were off and they were once again still in Urahara Shoten. It was night and he saw three figures heading this way, like a vampire Sora put on his reatsu cloak that hides spiritual pressure and then passes two more cloaks to Miyako and Kaien.

"Put um' on they'll hide our spiritual pressure." Sora says as he lifts up the hood, the soul reapers put it on no questions asked and the three figures start heading closer there way. The three figures where Kiskue, Ishinn and Ruyuken… o wait it was four for Ruyuken was caring Masaki.

"Are those Quincies?" Miyako asked

"Is that Ishinn?" Kaien eyes widen to see his cousin (AN: I really don't know what Kaien is to Ishinn if there uncle and nephew or cousins twice removed, but I am just going to say they're cousins) Miyako eyes widen to see Ishinn all adult looking and handsome, and was he captain of squad ten?! That was just unbelievable and Sora at the other hand had is mouth open because Ishinn didn't have a goat T, what the hell was with that?!

"Do you see what I am seeing?" Miyako asked Kaien.

"Yup," he nods and Sora does too.

"Let's go somewhere else Sora." Kaien says, Sora nods and lifts his arm still with his mouth open, the soul reapers on the other hand put their hands on Sora to keep contact as he presses the button and they were going through time again.

This time they head to Hueco Mundo and they see a certain Hollow battling Rukia the novena Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie, Kaien and Miyako's jaw fall down at the identical face of the Hollow to Kaien.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he screams and Rukia and Aaroniero turn to be fully surprised to see them since in a way they both killed him.

"Kaien," Rukia's eyes widen and her eyes turn to Miyako. "Miyako," she says as her violet eyes start to fill with tears.

"This is two strange." Sora said as he lifted his watch again and then Kaien smacks the wrist watch destroying the time machine, and they got stuck in Hueco Mundo with an Espada who wouldn't hesitate to kill them. "What the hell did you do that for, now it would take forever to fix." Sora gets in his knees and picks up the pieces of his creation.

"Nejibana!" Kaien releases his Zanpakuto, Kaien holds Nejibana upside down and begins to twirl it in his hands as it glows, transforming it into a cross between a trident.

Miyako unsheathed her Zanpakuto It had a light red handle with a hexagonal-shaped guard with rounded corners. "Kaze burasuto (wind blast)!" Miyako released her Zanpakuto which turns into a big hand fan, the silk holding the fan together was red.

"How the hell are you guys alive?" Aaroniero asks, but Kaien and Miyako ignore the question and go ahead and attack Aaroniero. Kaien with his water surrounding him and Miyako with her big hand fan she slices down and wind hit Aaroniero. He hits the ground with a slash in his clothes, then Kaien stabs Aaroniero in the heart and for god measure since Sora had to blow some steam since his most awsomest creation was destroyed. (Side note even dough Sora curses the time machine he takes pride in his inventions.) Sora got up flashed step to Aaroniero his spiritual pressure surrounds him and he grabs Aaroniero face. Aaroniero was full with fear as he looked into Sora's eyes it was so dark and scary and together the Time travelers attack and kill Aaroniero, the souls that Aaroniero had consumed where released some going through other cycles other's heading to the soul society so don't worry it wasn't like it was in cold blood, to put it in other view Kaien and Miyako where soul reapers and Aaroniero was a Hollow, same thing, they kill each other, mortal enemies.

Was' up Rukia?" Kaien casually asks.

AN: What do you think?

Review and Follow


	3. Chapter 3: Rukia

**CHAPTER 3: Rukia**

**AN: Thanks for those who has followed and reviewed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and it seems like I never will**

"Was' up Rukia?" Kaien casually asks.

"How are you…?" Rukia asks, Sora sweat drops, he saw what was coming, he couldn't let the hitch hikers know about the future that …. That they die.

"Oh hum…" Sora stumbles and scratches his head nervously he clears his throat, Rukia for the first time notices Sora. "They came from the past," Sora begins " you see I invented a time machine and so they kind of hitched hiked here with me huhu," he says laughing nervously.

"Who are you?" asks Rukia, Sora put his head down, sadly.

"You know that really hurts, Rukia," Sora cries.

"Stop being a baby Sora," Miyako growled.

"Shut up! Everything is messed up now, and it was all your husband's fault!" Sora pointed an accusing finger at Kaien.

"Stop pointing fingers at me you could just make a new one, can't you? Anyway it wasn't me that invented a time machine."

"You're so harsh." Sora said crying dramatically, Kaien only shrugged at the comment.

"Well anyway I could fix the time machine, but I'll take time and resources, and why did you hit the time machine. why did you break it?" Sora asked, forgetting that he was crying a couple of seconds ago.

"Not again, common you were saying how much it drag it was that you invented the time machine, well look at it now it's destroyed," Miyako said looking at the bright side.

"You know lady when I said drag I meant you hitch hikers, and must I say that that wrist watch was your ticket back home, but know that we've made contact with Rukia and killed Aaroniero we totally affected the time stream, and also there might not be a time stream to go back to even dough Aaroniero was supposed to die," Sora said casually.

"Sora once again you don't have to be so cheerful," Kaien sweat dropped.

"I'm only laying out the facts, but I think I know where I could work things out, this looks like Hueco Mundo. Isn't it?" Sora asks Rukia.

"Yes this is Hueco Mundo." Rukia says as she tries to get her bearings, much information was going her way, time travel, another Kaien, Miyako alive, and some genius kid named Sora who can almost be Kaien and Miyako's son.

"That's perfect, now we have to find Szayel's Lab."

"Who is he?" Rukia asks.

"The eight Espada, he's a genius, I know of him for the acquired notes I got when Urahara was teaching me about the Winter War dough history isn't my strong suite, Szayel's work took my interest. Some of his theories with the Garganta actually helped me make the time machine," Sora said.

"Hum all very interesting," Miyako said but wasn't really interested, "but anyway do you know where the Lab could be?"

"All right there's supposed to be fight right now against Szayel."

"Who is his opponent?"

"Uruyu and Renji, later Mayuri comes out…"

"Mayuri, Captain of Squad 12?" Rukia asks suprised

"Is there no other crazy clown scientist?" Sora asks sarcastically and Kaien and Miyako nod in agreement.

"Well let's head out, for the lab?" Miyako says

"Yeah well exactly, but we don't know where the Lab is," Sora says

"Wait Sora, Sora is it?" Rukia asks Sora nods. "You said Mayuri, he comes to Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah, Captains 4th, 6th, 11th and 12th squads are here … oh and almost forgot also there Lieutenants," Sora adds with a smile. Rukia eyes widen eight people came from reinforcement.

"Oh wait, wait, wait, wait…. I think Hanatoro was there to." Sora added, but Kaien and Miyako where totally confused, who was Hanatoro?

"Well let's go." Kaien said, everybody nodded and they headed out of the building, to Szayel's and Renji's reatsu.

OoOOOoOOooOoOoOOoO

As they headed out they barely missed Zommari the setima Espada, he had a cool collected atmosphere and he was just wondering, who was the one to kill Aaroniero? Zommari extended his senses and he felt the spiritual pressure of the one that committed the crime, but a certain captain had seen him go with unbelievable speed and Byakuya chased after him.

Zommari saw the soul reapers running off and he increased his speed. He was about to get their attention when Byakuya flashed step in front of him and Zommari was outraged of Byakuya's speed. Now one thing led to one another and Byakuya and Zommari where raising, competing on who was the fastest among them.

"What the hell is nii-sama doing?" Rukia asked as she noticed her brother's reatsu.

"I believe they are having a contest on who is faster, but I must say Yuroichi-chan is faster," Sora said.

"Yuroichi?" Rukia asks

Sora smiles, "She's like my mama," Rukia's jaw drops in amazement, Yuroichi a mother? _I did not see that coming._

"Well let's go," Kaien said, and everybody started to walk to the direction of the fight

"Wait you guys what about my brother," Rukia asks

"He'll catch up he's a captain don't worry about it Rukia, he'll find you," Sora said.

Rukia nodded it was her nii-sama after all he wouldn't lose; she thought and then started running when Kaien, Miyako and Sora stopped.

"Why did you guys stop?" wondered Rukia

"We stopped because Sora stopped," Kaien said

"I just felt Hanatoro," Sora answered the question everybody was asking.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS HANATORO GUY?" Miyako screamed at Sora. Sora moved in back of Rukia and Kaien.

"Your women is scary I feel sorry for your child," Sora whispered to Kaien.

"Let's go Sora! Baka! You just wasted time thinking about this Hanatoro guy we have to get home," Miyako said as she grabbed Sora's hand and started to drag him away.

"No you devil women," Sora said as he was in heels trying to get away from her.

"You should stop fighting kid," Kaien advised

"Why?" Sora wondered

"Because you haven't made her angry yet," Rukia said

"What?"

"She's annoyed not angry, but believe me you don't want to see her when she's pissed," Kaien advised. Sora stopped his struggle when he saw Miyako giving him a devil glare, his eyes widen that face it was like when he got mad, he looked at Kaien and then back at Miyako and then he smiled.

"Okay," he said as he started to comply with Miyako and thought that Hanatoro would catch up just like Byakuya would.

When they got there the fight had begun.

"So where is Uruyu I don't see him," Rukia said as she totally ignored Renji as his ass was getting kicked by Szayel

"He'll come by," Sora said as he took off a little knife and stabbed the wall, Szayel's eyes widen as he saw that Sora had somehow broken down the restriction that where in the room which was why Renji couldn't fight at his full potential. "I am going to use your lab and tanks for the notes on Garaganta's space time, it really helped me," Sora said with a smile

"Who the hell are you?" Szayel asked

"Sora," Sora said casually and flashed step to the closest door as his knife was sending him the blue prints of the whole place in his advance clear glass iPad. He stabbed the wall again and a door open, "Bye," he said with a smile.

"All right let's give Sora some time," Kaien said as he cracked his knuckles, Miyako gave a devilish grin at Szayel and unsheathed her sword.

"Sora better hurry up," she said with a smile that for some strange reason scared Szayel to the core. They weren't being cocky.

"Rukia is that Kaien?" asked as Renji as he gaped at the two ghosts.

"Yes that is Kaien," Rukia nodded

"Why are you so fine with this?" asked Renji as he started to freak out as he holds on to his bloody body.

"I have no idea," Rukia said as she got to Renji and started to perform healing kiddo at him.

"Kaze burasuto (wind blast)!" Miyako releases her Zanpakuto

"Nejibana!" Kaien releases his Zanpakuto, and Renji is amazed at their spiritual pressure spike.

**AN: It is a guarantee that Szayel would die next chapter, poor genius I am killing all the Espada that die in the Arc, dough Szayel isn't my favorite….is he yours? Anyway, how did I do? …. Hate it? TELL ME. I can take it ... or maybe not.**

**Review and Follow**


	4. Chapter 4:MIND FUCK

**Into the Past**

"Talking"

**(Author Notes)**

'thinking'

**CHAPTER 4: MIND FUCK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Miyako closes her hand fan and puts it in her back; Szayel cautiously stares back at her as she breathes in and out, Kaien takes Nejibana and starts leaning on it and then while the three are having an intense, dramatic stare down, Uruyu appears.

"Oi Qiuncy, I presume you are Uruyu," Miyako says as she casually takes wax out of her ear.

"Rukia, Renji what happened and who are they?" asked Uruyu.

"Just help them Uruyu! Damn it Renji! He really put a number on you didn't he?" Rukia asked as she continued on her healing kiddo and Renji was growling in frustration. Uruyu looked at the two chillaxing soul reapers that when all of a sudden he stepped into their range they got serious.

"All right Quincy-san you and Miyako takes middle range attacks while I take the front," Kaien said and then Shunpos to Szayel and attacked. Miyako takes her Fan out and she waited for Uruyu to shoot, when he did she sliced down and the air made the arrows go faster, Uruyu got the technique and made his arrows specifically for Miyako. Szayel who wasn't a good fighter got hit easily at the fast arrows that he couldn't dodge and he knew there will be no way to beat them like this. Sora had destroyed the way to beat them so he had to go with his resureccion and instantly healed, Kaien did not waste his time and attacked with a flood of water and Miyako and Uruyu moved in to slash at his wings, which dropped dead with a little exposure of poison.

"Are you serious!?" Renji screamed in denial to see the Arrancar he had trouble with destroyed easily with the Quincy and then they saw Sora come out of Szayel's lab in a hurry.

"Sora where are you going!?" screamed Miyako, but she saw as Sora ran with a bag and two shot guns at hand, Rukia immediately got up and saw as Hanatoro and Captain and fukataicho of squad 12 appear, she pointed at Renji at Hanatoro and he nodded in understanding, Rukia ran, but Uruyu decided to stay not trusting Renji all alone with the crazy captain of squad 12.

'Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!' thought Sora as he ran as fast as he could to where he felt Ichigo's reatsu, "Fuck!" he screamed and kept on running he saw as Yammy and Ulquilorra ganged up on Ichigo and Orihime was shocked staring as Ichigo who was being killed right in front of her. Sora aimed and shot at Yammy, Yammy only felt a sting but it was inof to get his attention. Sora put more energy into the blasts of his guns which were more destructive and got the Arrancars clothes a little bit more rattled. Ulquilorra sonidoed to kill the weak trash, but noticed how fast the kid was, Sora appeared right next to Ulquilorra and shot at him right at his head/mask. Ulquilorra stood shocked as the kid pointed his gun again, right at him and shot him with a strong amount of blast that caused Sora to be out of breath. Then Kaien, Miyako, and Rukia then arrived at that moment. Sora was to focused on Ulquilorra that he forgot about Yammy who punched him in the gut, Kaien and Miyako moved to defend Sora, but Rukia paused as she saw Ichigo dead, her eyes where wide with shock as she saw the hole in his chest, Orihime moves to Ichigo slowly and so does Nell who falls down from a big pile of rubble.

"Itsygo," Nell cries

"Rukia, get over here!" Kaien screams

"Heal him Orihime," Rukia then said as one tear drop falls to the ground and she goes on ahead with Kaien and Miyako. Miyako is trying to get Sora to recover from the punch, some blood is coming out of his mouth but shakes his head, not listening to Miyako's question, but Rukia could answer it, Why did Sora run away in a hurry that way, it was because he felt Ichigo dying. Rukia released her Zanpakuto and Kaien and Rukia worked together to keep Yammy and Ulquilorra at bay. With Kaien's water type Zanpakuto it made Rukia's ability to freeze things easier and also more powerful, Nell continued to cry and Sora snapped his head at Nell.

"Help them Miyako," Sora said as he moved to where Orihime was crying as he saw Ichigo dead, both of the girl's head snapped at Sora who dropped his bag in front of them, he opened his bag to takes out a new weird looking gun and shoots Nell… Orihime was shocked, but the boy then looked at Ichigo and then he had a piece of rock and then he pushed Orihime with his reatsu as it grew red and surrounded him and Ichigo completely.

"Stupid Zangetsus," Sora murmurs before slamming the rock in his chest where his hole is and then Sora entered his inner world.

"Oi Zangetsus!" Sora screamed and then saw Ichigo's hollow and Zangetsu standing in a sideways building.

"Who are you and why did you say Zangetsus?" asked Zangetsu about saying his name in plural.

"You two don't really have to hide your true from Quincy and neither should you hide your true intentions 'hollow,'" Sora said as he quoted with his hands 'hollow'. "You are both Zangetsu and I know all about Ichigo's power now stop being a baka and help yourself," Sora directed this more to the Inner Hollow who snickered.

"I was ganna," Inner Hollow grinned and then Sora took his leave for Ichigo's Inner world and then his spiritual pressure relaxed and coiled back inside of him, Sora saw as the Hollow started the regenerating process on Ichigo and Sora got up to go to Nell and then touched her mask to see it completely healed, 'It worked,' Sora thought.

"What did you do?" asked Orihime who's eyes where wide and scared and then Nell then poofed and turned into her gorgeous looking babe from, who was blinking confusingly at Sora.

"Your bullet healed me?" asked the grown up Nell who as looking at herself as she saw herself bigger, Sora chuckled the gun like thing was an injection, then they both turned to see Rukia, Kaien and Miyako in a tight spot with Yammy and Ulquilorra.

"I will protect Itsygo," Nell said, Sora shook his head

"We'll do it together, the soul reapers might think of you as the enemy but if we attacked together I think they will get the message," Sora said as he got his guns and got ready, "Orihime you stay here just to make sure Ichigo is okay," Sora said and then Sora disappeared with Shunpo and Nell with sonido. Nell and Sora met up with Ulquilorra's attacks and then Kaien, Rukia and Miyako could take a little breather with just Yammy, but I guess they didn't expect Yammy to go ZERO ESPADA on them, Sora cursed and took a caja negacion out, Ulquilorra's eyes widen, Nell knew what the box was. Sora Shunpoed so fast that Ulquilorra thought it was too late. Ulquilorra reached for Sora and he almost got him when Nell grabbed him and pulled him out fast as Yuroichi, but they couldn't get a breather as Grimjow had appeared, Ichigo who had now woken up had two Zanpakutos now, he probably had the talk with his Zanpakutos' and probably Zangetsu talked about …. Quincy heritage… **(An; Oh well late warning …. SPOILERS! ... Now Ichigo's mom was a Quincy, Zangetsu is his Quincy powers and Ichigo proclaimed them as Zangetsus, both inner hollow and Zangetsu, yeah Zangetsu will always be Zangetsu even with the big mind fuck that Zangetsu is Yhwach YūhaBahha a thousand years ago, Zangetsu is Zangetsu, Inner hollow is Shiro and they are now both Zangetsus, rant over, doesn't even make sense, but who cares.)**

**Continuation…**

Grimjow attacked but Ichigo had new powers thanks to Sora. "Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo slashed with both his swords, Grimmjow was shocked that with one hit he was already down.

"You know it's scary that in that form is just shikai and his whole power isn't even awaken yet," Sora said to Nell, who was shocked of Ichigo's power, Ichigo turned to look at Sora and cocked his head, Ichigo wondered how did this kid know of his power, that even he didn't now, and still was confused about everything, but he was sure that that kid knew the truth, **(AN; he still doesn't know that his mother is a Quincy, Zangetsu doesn't know, he just knows what Ichigo knows.)**Ichigo then turned to Yammy and he saw Rukia was having a hard time so he flashed stepped and slashed at him with the small sword which brought Yammy a little unbalanced, he then brought both swords extended in front of him and then flashed stepped as in one sweep he got Yammy a big cut across all the legs on his left side which caused him to fall and Rukia, Kaien and Miyako gave their most strongest attacks to his face, they finished Yammy and Kaien finally had a good look on him, Kaien's eyes immediately widen, he could see the similarities, but they weren't as shocking as Sora, yes Sora and him looked familiar, but Ichigo's facial features where so identical, Miyako took notice of this, she was sure if Ichigo had black hair and blue eyes they would look identical, Sora moved to Grimjow and got out of his bag three beakers and he mixed the liquids and then he shoved the liquid down his throat. Grimjow woke up but then he knocked out as the chemicals took into effect and then Sora moved to Orihime who was completely shocked about the fact of how easily they killed giant Yammy, Sora started to check on Orihime's wounds and ignored the stares Ichigo was giving him, Orihime was so confused and scared, everything was so fast.

"Eat this," Sora told Orihime to eat a … gummy bear.

"Huh?" she asked

"You want red bean paste with it?" Sora then offered.

"Yeah!" Orihime got all excited.

"I don't have any," Sora chuckled as he scratched his head, Orihime pouted, but took the gummy bear and then felt refreshed, her bruises from Lolly where gone, she thought she could take the world.

"Yeah!" she screamed out of nowhere "Oi you mini Itsygo what did you give me!" she screamed over joyed as she then squished Rukia to a death grib, "Oi Rukia-chan why is there three Itsygo's and why do I keep calling Itsygo Itsygo?" she asked.

"What did you give the human?" Kaien asked a little annoyed, Sora laughed, he showed a packet of gummy bears and kept on chuckling.

"Oi Sora spit it out," Miyako hissed, Sora immedietly stopped.

"The girl was freaking out, so I delayed Orihime's dramatized state, she's been through a lot," Sora explained.

"So you decided to drug her?" Ichigo growled

"Yup," Sora said happily

"Oi anyway who are you and why do you two look a lot like me?" asked Ichigo

"You're not freaked out?" asked Kaien, "because I am," he added

"Yeah I think I am already use to look alike," Ichigo said meaning his inner hollow whom chuckled at the thought.

'Aaroniero,' Kaien shivered, he looked exactly like him, but then he turned to Sora, why did he look like them, Sora was Mysterious was he was going to answer Ichigo's question?

"Yeah you guys are related, I don't know about me, but I taking a DNA test right now, because I look a lot like you," Sora pointed at Kaien and Miyako.

"What?" Miyako and Kaien asked, but Sora just waved the question off.

"This is a big mind fuck Ichigo, prepare yourself, this as big as finding out you have Quincy powers," Sora said as he looked Ichigo in the eyes, Ichigo nodded, he wanted to know

"Your father is a soul reaper…"Ichigo's eyes widen, "and he was former captain of squad 10…" Ichigo's eyes widen even more, "Your dad's a Shiba, Kaien's a Shiba," Sora continues, Kaien's eyes widen about Ishinn, "And your mom is a Quincy," Sora finishes. All of the people except Nell had their jaws open in surprise, then they entered the Denial stage.

"Liar!" they all scream

"I mind fucked all of you didn't I?" asked Sora as he scratched his head again.

"Yeah I don't get it, so Itsygo's a Hybrid, I already knew that," Nell said, confused of the mind fucked moment.

"Ichigo is Human, Soul Reaper, Vizard, Fulbringer, and Quincy," Sora nods as he names the parts that Ichigo was.

"What's a Fulbringer?" asks Orihime whose denial stage weared of.

"I don't feel like explaining, but It's kind of what Chad is," Sora said and then a bell rang, he lifted his finger and opened his bag to take out a receipt like device, and Sora was having his mind fuck moment about his heritage as he looked at the paper in shock.

"What is it?" Miyako asked, Sora looked at the DNA test results and then at back at them.

"Kaien, Miyako I don't know how, but you guys are my parents," Sora said as he looked straight into their eyes, he suspected it could be them, but he really didn't expect the DNA test to be positive, but now it can explain some things, but then got more questions. Sora looked at his broken wrist watch, his time machine, the only way to explain this… This was a Paradox, a complex paradox, what a drag…

**AN: Now that Ichigo and Kaien had their reaction, now I wonder what** **Jūshirō Ukitake's reaction would be, he would be either overflowed with joy, be in a denial satge or he will either faint…. Hmm, I wonder which one is more realistic… Faints! *nods***

**Now does any of you want Grimmjow or Ulquilorra dead? I do not want them dead, but if you say yes then I want to know your reasons.**

**Review and Follow**


	5. Chapter 5: Devil and Good Sora

**Into the Past **

**Chapter 5: Devil and Good Sora**

"Talking"

**(Author Notes)**

_'Thinking'_

**_"Zanpakuto Talking"_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Thanks you who have followed and reviewed, it brings me much joy that you like this story, now on to the chapter**

Miyako's eyes widen "Kaien, Miyako I don't know how, but you guys are my parents," Sora said. Miyako starts remembering the little things that she's seen, Sora's eyebrow twitching when he got annoyed, that's what she did, thinking pose, it was Kaien's, when he scratched his head like that it was just like when she got nervous, when he cried it was a lot like hers, but she stopped crying when she was little…. And did he have her forehead…

"Sora!" Miyako screamed happily with tears as she squished him to death.

"What's going on here?" asked Ichigo

"He's are kid form the future," answers Kaien with watery eyes and then joins in the family hug with a squeak, Rukia looks at everybody and mouths, 'I don't know them,' and points at the weirdos.

"Aww," Nell and Orihime say.

**Minutes later when Miyako, Kaien and Sora compose themselves**

"So Sora you say you're from the future," Sora nods, "It seems like you know us pretty well why is that?" Ichigo asks.

"You named me, you two practically raised me," Sora points at Rukia and Ichigo and then looks at Ichigo, "you were kind of my father figure," Sora said as he scratched his head, when Kaien heard that he couldn't help but feel a little jealous and a little sad that he didn't have any involvement in Sora's childhood and wondered what happened, but Sora didn't know, and he did suspect it was the time machine, Sora saw as his Dad looked at him, wow he wasn't getting to get use to saying that… '_Dad'_, he chuckles. Anyway, as he was saying his dad was looking his way then he looked down at the time machine and as he looked Sora got the message, he nodded, he was right, Sora then looked down, his hair obscuring his eyes as he wondered and growled in frustration, the time machine had broken and there was a lot of stuff that would take forever to fix and he kind of knew this already, but they were stranded, as much as he didn't want to change anything of the future, they had changed it, he had changed it in some way, gggrrr, why had he even build the damn thing?!

"It was the fame," Sora was completely shocked to have a devil of himself on top of his shoulder, then he looked at the other side and saw himself, just a smaller version, his devil-self warred black and his eyes were red, he had that punk personality and Sora couldn't help but think, _'How cool?'_

"Yeah he's right, you wanted to be called Sora the man who cracked time travel, seriously that was the thing you kept on mumbling while you build that thing," said miniature Sora

"Aren't you suppose to disagree with your evil counterpart?" asked Sora

"That really isn't something you should be worried about, you see we are you're conscious, right now we are in your Inner world and it doesn't really seem like your talking to yourself," Sora looked around and was shocked, but wasn't it that he was talking to himself

"Where is everybody?" Sora asked panicky

"That doesn't matter Sora you are going to have to tell your parents it'll take time to build the time machine, but even then they won't be able to go back, the paradox is more complicated and it seems you kind of revived your parents, if you did manage to go back in time there would still be Kaien and Miyako in the past, it was mostly likely that it is why you are born, but there is something that triggered the Paradox and it will be hard to fix the Paradox with this complicity," said the devil

"Oi, do you think I might be affected?" asked Sora to the devil

"I'm not sure about that," said the devil, wondering…

"Wow won't it be cool if there's two Sora's," miniature Sora said with dreamy eyes

"Shut it goody two shoes that's just stupid," devil growled, miniature Sora sticked out his tongue.

"You do know you just insulted each other, you guys are me," Sora said, both conscious got shocked to what the original said and they felt down.

"Where such idiots," miniature Sora said sadly.

"This is so cool I have never been inside my inner world since now, it's so plain," Sora said sadly to be completely in white room.

"The fuck with the white room I am trying to keep you from telling your parents that they'll never be able to go home, to make false hope for them," the devil says with a hint of begging in his tone.

"Awww you're doing this to protect them but should I say your parents deserve the truth they need tough love they're Shingami tell them the truth, they can take it." miniature Sora said with a devil like personality.

"Oi I have to be the evil one," the devil says as he jumps to the other and punches him.

"Owy that hurt, don't listen to him Sora tell them the truth listen to me not him, telling lies is horrible don't you remember that time when you lied to Yuroichi she gave you beat down, do not lie or she will kill us all," miniature Sora cried as his counterpart was ready to hit him again, but then the devil stopped.

"What the hell your right, tell them the truth Sora, I'm such an idiot," the devil said as he bashed his head against Sora's neck.

"Why is my inner world so plain!" Sora just cried both counter parts just sweat dropped as Sora was more focused on his inner world than the problem at hand. Both counter parts where furious of their original they grew bigger and then kicked there wielder out of their inner world. Yup wielder the conscious where his Zanpakuto whom for the first time met, Sora smiled 'so this was their form,' he smiled.

"What an idiot," the devil said as then the inner world turned into penthouse, on top was a shooting range for training while on the bottom was a lab and a small library. The miniature Sora who was the good conscious walked over to the library to get a manga book and started to read, devil counterpart jumped up the indoor top floor, instead of taking the stairs. The devil took out a black gun and just started shooting at a target.

**Hueco Mundo**

"Were you just in your inner world, you just blanked out on us right there," asked Miyako

"My Zanpakuto… I have a devil," he showed his black gun, "and me?" he said as he showed his silver shotgun which was a little bigger than the devil for some reason.

**"Don't avoid telling them," the good counterpart said as he calmly sipped a hot nice hot chocolate while he read his manga (An; if you guys are wondering what he's reading its Fairy Tail, okay.)**

_'I wasn't goanna,' _Sora said mentally

"Right, Sora so how's the time machine going we know you ran out of the lab cause you felt Ichigo in trouble so you ran to save him, so what's the status?" asked Miyako

"I won't be able to fix IT CAUSE IT'S TOO DESTROYED!" Sora said as he accused a pointy finger at Kaien.

"Rukia was in trouble," Kaien tried to defend himself

"I could have handled him myself," Rukia said

"Oh really Rukia-chan cause the way I saw it you really did need our help on destroying the Gillian hollow that looked like Kaien," Miyako said teasingly

"I could have handled it myself god damit!" Rukia screamed

"There so cute how they argue," Nell said to Orihime, Orihime nodded.

"Ah! Nell! Is that really you?" Ichigo freaked out to see Nell as a gorgeous big breast woman, yes Ichigo a woman, not a child, a woman.

Nell nodded a little afraid of being cast of, but she looked at Sora to see what she had excepted of him acceptance she then looked back at Ichigo who's eyes had soften, 'It was still Nell,' thought Ichigo

"Do Pesche and Dondochakka know about this?" asked Ichigo

"Yes we do know," Pesche said in a very serious tone and they tell Nell's story of how she turned into kid and how Nnitora was the cause of it, also added Szayel involvement. After they told the story they instantly felt two other spiritual pressure spikes. Nell easily felt one and recognized it as Nnitora and the other one Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia felt that it was Kenpachi. Nell ran off to where she felt Nnitora's spiritual pressure and the others instantly followed… well not exactly.

"Don't you move from that spot," Sora said as he glanced at Grimmjow who was still unconscious and then instantly followed them. Out in the sands Nnitora and Kenpachi where already fighting and they were being bloody and destructive as ever.

"Why is Kenpachi here?" asked Ichigo and Orihime at the same time.

"They are sent here by Captain Commander Captains and lieutenants of 4th, 6th, 11th and 12th squads are here," Sora said

"And don't forget to add Hanatoro," Kaien joked, Sora, Rukia, and Miyako chuckled, but then they focused on the battle. Nnitora had now noticed Nell he hesitates for a second, which gave Kenpachi a time to strike, Nnitora's eyes widen that the Soul Reaper had cut his hierro, in the begging in the fight he was boastful, saying his hierro was the best and that no one would could cut it, Kenpachi grinned even wider than the others thought possible, he got such a high while fighting this Arrancar even though he was on the disadvantage it was such fun to go all out on an opponent. Nnitora was enraged that someone was able to cut his hierro he forgot about Nell and all he wanted was to kill Kenpachi into a bloody pulp.

"What are we doing all standing here are we going to help him?" asked Kaien

"No," Yachiru said as she appeared out of Orihime's shoulder. "Ken-chan is having fun so much fun," Yachiru hissed, Kaien sweat dropped to feel the amount of venom in the child's voice; he looked around to feel the exact feelings of the others.

"Now Yachiru-chan we won't disturb on Kenpachi's fun, KICK HIS BUTT KENPACHI!" Said Sora, every sweat dropped of how casual he said it. Yachiru smiled at Sora and she jumped at Sora's shoulder as the fight continued **(An; the fight now goes a lot like cannon in the end Kenpachi kicks Nnitora's butt.) **Sora gets his healing gun and then shoots Kenpachi, it shocks Yachiru for a sec, but then she got Sora's intentions and she smiled thankfully to Sora….

Now for some reason Sora thought he was forgetting something… he thought and then got out his IPad and started to fiddle with it, Ichigo looked over Sora's shoulder to see Las Noches halls.

"How?" he asked

"I had bypassed the security so I have the layout of this place, Aizen has been watching us, maybe even watching us right now," everybody looked at Sora as they took the information in, Miyako and Kaien where a little confused, but Rukia managed to fill them in, and on the side lines filled in that Nell was in there side to Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"What do we do know?" Kaien asked, everybody was asking Sora as they had taken him as the leader.

"I have some insight to the future and so I'll try not to leak out to much information, since he's watching us, we right now are big in numbers so he will try to send someone to us, but he hasn't, he needs his other pawns so he's limited, he wouldn't come himself since he thinks we're small fry, but I'll tell you this if you haven't noticed, he took Orihime to use her to divide the Goeti 13 into two fronts and has taken to consideration of Ichigo's development, since in a way he has kept on eye on Ichigo since even before you were born…" Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise, but the others thought how creepy, but surprised too, after Sora's pause he continued. "Even dough that you are his vulnerability even more so with the powers I awakened in you, but there still not awaken completely and you'll be in a disadvantage since you have new swords and will have to change your fighting style, be either way I don't think that will be a problem," Sora said

"Why not?" asked Ichigo

"Your Hollow of course….Your Inner Hollow who is Zangetsu is your instincts and they lay dormant for you to use, but Zangetsu YūhaBahha will be the one who will lay as the control of your reatsu since you have the lack of control, but that no longer applies as Zangetsu had stopped to stop you from reaching your true powers, as your training progress I'm sure you will probably surpass the Captain Commander which you do, but even so now you are not strong inof to take on Aizen alone, no one is," Sora said deadly serious, Ichigo was getting angry for what Sora was telling him, he was saying they were doomed, that they should give up.

"I'm not saying we should give up," Sora then grinned as Ichigo's eyes widen as he caught what he was thinking. _'We just have to beat Aizen in his own game,'_ Sora thought

Resolve showed on Sora's face, but even at the seriousness Sora was actually quite bating Aizen, declaring war on him, but taking it as a game, which in a way Aizen saw it as well.

Deep on Aizen's throne he was watching the feed of the group he looked at Sora with interest, he smiled.

"I take in your challenge Sora Shiba," Aizen said as he grinned as he saw Sora grinning as well and then all the video feeds turned plank, Aizen's eyes widen… being angry was an understatement.

Aizen 0 - Sora 1

**Author Note:**

**Thank you ****Phantom Claire** **who reviewed dough I get confused with your reviews, I see that English isn't your first language(Is it French, my first language is Spanish), but got damit women(Are you even a women?) it's hard, but first I do not think Uruyu and Ichigo are cousins, didn't Masaki come to a different family all together and so Ruyuken and Masaki are not related they are just fellow Quincy, also you mentioned Ichigo wasn't human, but he is alive and is a Quincy, and Quincy's are humans, so even Masaki was changed Ichigo is still human because he is alive, anyway this might be confusing, but blame Tite Kubo For making Ichigo multiple Hybrid. Sorry if I am wrong, but I am to lazy to go check, but I am sure I am right *shrugs***

**Thank you ****akatsuki-espada 10**** for your review, I love that you love my story I think it's quite ingenious… okay I am being a little cocky *scratches head nervously* truth is half of the time I don't even know where the plot is going all I know is that Aizen has to go down for a happy ending, dough I don't know why but I like the crazy ego god complex personality *shrugs***

**Thank you also for you other Followers and guest that have read, Arigato, Gracias for everything and Goodnight**

**Review and Follow**


	6. Chapter 6: How are you alive Part 1

**Into the Past **

**Chapter 6: How are you alive Part 1**

"Talking"

**(Author Notes)**

_'Thinking'_

**"Zanpakuto Talking"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

"Sora why did we have to bring him along?" asked Ichigo as he pointed with his thumb as he was sure without even glancing back that Pesche and Dondochakka where caring an almost dead Grimmjow.

"He's almost dead, why do we have to carry him," Pesche complains.

"That's right don't you know," Dondochakka adds.

"That's because I am going to test him," Sora said as he hides his smile with his mother's big fan.

"When the hell did you get that?" asked Miyako as she snatched back her big fan and then she smacked his kid with it.

"That's it now I remember!" Ichigo screams, probably with a mini light bulb ignited in his head.

"What is it Ichigo?" asks Orihime

"You remind me of Hat n' Clogs, don't tell me he's your sensei too," Ichigo dreaded.

"Yeah and he's like my father figure too," Sora said as he ignored his mother's inflicting pain and Ichigo's dreading/shock face. Sora looks down on his time machine wrist watch that the only thing that actually worked was the clock, he calculated for a second and then turned around to Pesche and Dondochakka.

"He's going to wake up," Sora said, Pesche and Dondochakka freaked and dropped his body with DUNT and scurried to Nell, Kenpachi was itching for a fight, all the other soul reapers and Orihime stood cautious. Sora was walking calmly to Grimmjow who started to groan out of the pain that Ichigo had inflicted.

"Bakudo # 4 Hainawa (Crawling Rope)," Sora said and Grimmjow was wrapped and immobile by the restraints, Grimmjow grunted and immediately woke up.

"Fuck this hurts like a bitch," he groans.

"I'll heal you in just a sec," Sora said as he was on his I pad.

"I could heal him," Orihime offered, Sora shook his head. " Nope I need someone to pick up his pulse, Nell may you please," Sora said as he looked through his bag, Nell nodded and kneeled down next to him. Sora grinned pervertly to what came next, Nell licked Grimmjow's neck to where Ichigo had cut him down on his shoulder, Grimmjow shivered from her touch and she kept on looking at his muscles and his fine body of his, all of them where turning bright as a tomato to seeing Nell make a move on Grimmjow, his heart started to beat faster and faster and then Sora injected him with something.

"Good job Nell," Sora said giving her thumbs up, Nell was smiling at him, she was proud of herself. Everybody sweat dropped.

"You drugged me again you son of a bitch," Grimmjow growled at Sora

"Hey you're insulting my wife," Kaien hissed at Grimmjow, he was heading his way when Sora raised his arms signaling him to stop.

"Dude you really have a mouthful don't you," Sora grinned, "It's just how I remember you," Sora adds with wide grin that would make Gin, Ichigo's hollow and Nittora proud. (AN: PS May Nittora rest in pieces)

"WHAT?!" they all say.

"You knew him in the future?" Ichigo asks Sora smiles and nods.

"Another enemy appeared and he helped the Souls Society in that war and I hope that he will helps us on this one as well," Sora explained.

"Are you crazy we can't trust him even if he is your friend in the future which is hard to believe," Rukia said as she remembered how Grimmjow had almost killed her with a zero.

"You will help us," Sora said seriously as he looked down on him. Grimmjow didn't like that glare of his, he could feel Sora's power and that scared him a little and then Sora got down and was looking straight to his eye level and then leaned over his ear, Sora then started whispering something but no one could quite catch anything Sora was saying, all they had was Grimmjow's facial expression since Sora's was facing away from them, Grimmjow's eyes widen and then he gulped and then whispered back something, Sora then nodded and got up, he dispelled the restraints and looked down at Grimmjow and then he looked up at him and then grinned, the exchange was driving everybody on edge. What the hell had happened?. (AN; Yeah! What the hell Sora what did you tell him? What is it? I want to know too.*crying T.T* Why won't they say it… T.T Also what did you inject on him? Now my readers these questions will all be answered until I come up with something... Sora what did you tell him!? T.T) Grimmjow then gets up and he started to rub his wrist after he could feel the blood circulation starting to flow again he then smacked Sora's head.

"Owy," Sora said as he took hold of his head, everybody was shocked.

"Don't drug me again," Grimmjow growled

"Aw, common man don't tell me you didn't enjoy being drugged the good part is you got kissed by a very sexy woman," Sora said as he had appeared behind Nell and patted her green hair like a cat, everybody turned red except Sora who had no shame what's so ever.

"Urahara," Ichigo and Rukia cursed, they knew that Sora had gotten the perverdeness from the perverted candy shop keeper.

"Awww, Nell and Grimmjow are so red, you guys liiike each other," Sora teased. The assumption made, made Grimmjow and Nell turn even redder.

SMACK

"I'm going to smack that perverdeness from you," Miyako hissed as she continued to smack Sora with her big fan which has been in shikai for quite a long time now? (AN: Wonder why?*stroking invisible beard*)

"Miyako stop. Sora leads us back to where ever you were leading us," Kaien then ordered, Sora then shrugged, but not until Miyako gave Sora one last smack. They then continued threw the Las Noches and then they paused as Rukia had felt Byakuya (AN: Zommari is dead, fight was kind of the same from canon.)

"Nii-sama," Rukia whispered, and then Byakuya flashed stepped and went to attack Grimmjow who had taken out Panthera instinctively, the other Arrancars got in there toes.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Byakuya asked with a little hint of worry, Sora chuckled at the Kuchiki's coldness attitude which he tried to hide his concern, Byakuya immediately turned to the three time travels, because he heard Sora chuckle, but because Sora was close to his parents, Byakuya instantly recognized Miyako and Kaien Shiba. "How are you two alive?" he asked with wide eyes.

Click

"Did you just snap a picture of me?" asked Byakuya as he started to get his bearings back from the surprise Kaien and Miyako alive and of being taken a picture.

"Oi Ichigo look at how Byakuya looks it's priceless," Ichigo flash steps to Sora and looks over his shoulder and chuckles, Byakuya did look funny and common it was hard getting the Kuchiki to be either than the cold Kuchiki glare of his. Byakuya then destroyed his I pad.

"Aw common" he whined and was all sad**(AN: RIP to Sora's expensive I pad)** but then he pulled out another I pad " … I'm so lucky to have a backuuupp," Sora then smiled and saw Byakuya's surprise face again.

Click

"HAHAHAHAH!" Ichigo, Sora and Yachiru laughed, but then they stopped as Rukia glared at Ichigo and Miyako and Kaien scolded disapprovingly at Sora, dough Yachiru kept on laughing.

"Byakushi you look so funny," Yachiru said as she appeared in his shoulder, now everybody was shocked of how Byakuya had that annoyed face but did nothing to stop her, I think Byakuya was conscious that Kenpachi was there so he just stood there as Yachiru complained about how she wanted to see the picture

"Gomensai," Ichigo and Sora apologize. Sora sadly deletes the picture, while Ichigo tries to get Yachiru out of Byakuya's shoulder, but soon gives up as Rukia had pulled him away from her Nii-sama.

"You've done inof," Rukia hisses at his ear

"No I wanted to see Byakushi eyes," Yachiru whined and then she went in front of Byakuya's face. "Byakushi can you show me," Yachiru begged with puppy dog eyes, Byakuya widen to see Yachiru so close to his face, then Yachiru's eyes sparkled in happiness to see the surprised face again and then jumped back to Kenpachi's shoulder satisfied.

"Again," Byakuya then composes himself and looks at the time travel hitch hikers. "How are you two alive?" he asks.

"We are from the past, this kid right here is our future son and he is the one who made a time traveling device," Kaien said as he grabbed Sora's wrist with the time machine and showed the busted wrist watch. "We have currently been stranded here." Kaien says.

"I am surprised that we died, which means we messed up with the time stream and we are currently on a paradox or you could just say that Sora revived us and that if we did go back in time there would be another set of ourselves in the past," Miyako said

"Which explains our memories," Kaien added

"Wow you came up with my same hypothesis," Sora said as his eyes sparkled at the direction of his parents.

"Time Travel?" Byakuya turned to ask Rukia whom nodded she believed them and so he believed her.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Byakuya.

"We are going to help you in this war," Nell said, Byakuya turned to the Arrancar almost forgetting they were there, they were awfully quite.

"Isn't that right Sora, you want to go to war, but because you want to challenge Aizen?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"Well yeah, but Aizen is a very dangerous fellow he doesn't die, the whole immortality thing was a little vague," Sora said as he shrugged at the whole concept, Aizen hasn't died Urahara had sealed him and he had been in the maggot nest ever since the Final Getsuga Tensho and Ichigo lost his powers. Again he hated saying it but he really messed up big time with the time stream, but he was here now and his family was danger. Even if they didn't know them he knew them and he would protect them, just like Ichigo had taught him, protect your love one with all you got… protect your family.

"Are you saying he doesn't die in your future?" Byakuya asks Sora who nods at response.

"The Hygoku it fused with him and made him immortal," Sora informed, "It took a lot to take him down all of the people that tried where cut down and that was when he wasn't even using his Zanpakuto you guys got hammered," Sora recalled, "but Ichigo held his ground and Urahara sealed him and he was given a sentence of life in imprisonment in the maggots nest." They all stood quite as they let that sink in.

"Sora-kun didn't you tell us that Aizen had captured me because he needed to divide the Goeti 13 forces?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah that's the tactic Aizen was hoping for and old man Yama did what he wanted, half of Jiji's troops are in enemy grounds," he pointed at Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Byakuya, "but he also had half his troops stationed in Karakura Town, not a smart move if I say so myself, but because he did this I got myself a lot of set pieces," Sora grinned

"Sora we're not playing chess with Aizen and we're not your set pieces," Kaien said.

"But it is quite fun dad, genius vs. genius I'm quite excited, but anyway before I do forget I would like all of you take this," Sora said as he pulled out some Gummy bears.

"Sorra!" Miyako, Kaien, Rukia and Ichigo screamed.

"It's just immunity for Aizen's Zanpakuto, eat this and no funky illusions," Sora explained

"When did you make this?" asked Ichigo as everybody started to pass one and eat it.

"Just a while ago in Szayel's lab Orihime already ate one and I already drugged Grimmjow already so the immunity is in his system so he doesn't need to eat this, but I just want to give someone else a gummy bear that's where we have been heading once Byakuya had interrupted us."

"And who might that be?" asked Byakuya.

"Them," Sora points at his back and out where Byakuya came was Tier Halibel with her Fracción. "Would you not like to maybe switch sides Tercera Esapda Halibel?" Sora asks

"How can I assure that you will win?" she asked.

"Oh he'll win," Grimmjow assured, he looked seriously at Halibel. "I didn't join this side to lose," Grimmjow said as Sora smiled for the support. Halibel thought about it for a long minute, and she seemed to have a conversation with her fracción to when she gave her decision she nodded.

"Good," Sora said "Not that I don't trust your acting abilities or anything but I am going to make you forget this conversation and then we could trigger your memories again in a different time. Do you agree with my plan?" Sora asked the four new comers who nodded at the plan and Kaien passed the gummy bears and then when they all four ate it they fainted.

"Why didn't we faint?" asked Pesche, and then Sora pressed something in his IPad and Pesche fainted.

"Sora!" they all scream at him, but all Sora does was shrug, he really didn't take this as a big deal, he snapped his fingers and then Pesche woke up.

"Why am I in the floor?" Pesche asked "And who's that new Soul Reaper?" Pesche wonders.

"Pesche you don't remember you know?" asked Dondochakka with a worry expression for his best friend, Pesche shook his head at his friend's question.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Uruyu," Sora said and then Pesche remembers everything.

"That's the trigger?" Pesche asks

"Yup that's your trigger, why do you even confuse Ichigo and Uruyu?" Sora asks confused, Pesche shrugs as not everybody got the conversation that Pesche just had with Sora.

"OK so it works," Kaien said and then the subject was moved to Kenpachi.

"Are we done now can we find some Arrancar to kill?" Kenpachi asked a little annoyed from all this tactic talk he wanted to fight someone, dough he was itching to fight Ichigo, but he kept on hesitating with Sora around, the kid was interesting that even he itched to fight him as well, but the kid gave off a power like old man Yama, the leadership of this kid was way high and you couldn't help but trust him and the kid seemed to know what he was doing, he was taking precaution, protecting all of them cause he doesn't want anyone to die, that immediately got him respect from people even dough he did sometimes acted like an idiot, but he was human which quite surprised him with them finding out he had parents as Soul Reapers so he couldn't help but wonder what happens in the past/future, what makes Sora a Human? And that's what Ichigo once wondered…

**AN: I don't know for some reason I am not so satisfied with this chapter, dough I did come up with some surprises for you guys which will be later revealed in the story I hope I don't forget it cause it would be a major plot point and could answer some of the question that are unanswered, well let's see how this story comes out, and I hope I didn't make Sora that much of an Idiot in this chapter, I was trying to make him more human than genius, because that is one of the questions; Why is Sora human? I would like to hear your ideas of what might happen so leave a review, because it brings me joy and lets me know how I am doing.**

**Thank you all who had read, followed and those fellow readers who favorite this story, especially you Reviewers ****Phantom Claire**** and ****akatsuki-espada 10**** who I give a big shout out too.**

**PS: I have now gotten this other Bleach paring in my head and that I started to adore I wonder what you guys think about it? The Paring is Gin and Rangiku, I just love them now I can't say that I like IchiRuki less because I am a hardcore fan of those two, dough sadly I haven't put any IchiRuki goodness yet in this story, thought I am planning to embarrass them when Ishinn comes to play, oh Ishinn we're going to have so much fun *Perverted grin*.**

**Review and Follow**


End file.
